


Forbidden

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks that Severus's choice of reading material is somewhat questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richardgloucester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardgloucester/gifts).



_Written in thanks for dickgloucester, who has written a drabble for me. The betaing is courtesy of Dacian Goddess._

* * *

"… **D**ubious character that is Severus Snape." Hermione briskly folded the newspaper she'd been reading.

"**I**s that what they write of me these days?" Severus asked, raising his head from his novel.

_**C**__ocking Up In Hades_ was cleverly disguised under the respectable cover of

_**K**__etchup And Potions_.

"**G**ranted, you rather rudely refuse to answer Skeeter's questions, but that's no reason to insult you so, on the _Prophet_ front page to boot!"

"**L**ove, if you recall, I told her she was a four-eyed dung eater in front of the Minister."

"**O**f course you told her that, but _that's_ the truth."

**U**nbidden laughter forced its way into Severus's mind and erupted in deep rumblings, flushed skin and tears on his face.

"**C**hérie," he told her when he calmed down, "you're the most marvellous thing that has happened in my life."

**E**xtremely pleased with the reaction she got out of her husband, as she was the only one to her knowledge who could make him laugh so,

**S**he jumped on his knees, dislodging his book and the charm that hid its cover.

"**T**art Editions?" she screeched at the sight of the lurid book cover. "You read stuff from the Tart Editions?"

"**E**rm, yes, it appears so," Severus answered, trying not to sound sheepish. "They were on sale at WWW's," he added in a poor attempt at justification.

"**R**ight," his wife drawled, a stormy expression on her face. "Bedroom, now! I'll show you tart!" He was hard before she'd left his lap.


End file.
